Santo Manuelito
Santo Manuelito, California is one of the main settings of the Miss Philippines franchise, as well as one of the Cities that exist within the Prime Universe of the Powerstorm Omniverse. History Main Article: Santo Manuelito/History This page shows the History and Origins of the City, showing how it had changed, from a city previously named San Francisco which got destroyed back during the events of World War II, into a newer but different name suggested by some people who are at a conference made and done by the Mayor in the City after the reconstruction became finished, back when the 20th Century enters to the 21st Century as nowadays, it became even more improved with the economy and such after it's reconstruction from the 1950s to the beginning of the 80s, as ever since it got renamed into Santo Manuelito and after a lot of hard work to recreate the City, it became one of the most populated, yet one of the cleanest cities in the United States of America and on Earth thanks to a Unity and Collaboration of many People with different nationalities across the World (particularly with a lot of Filipinos from Asia who brought a lot of things such as the inclusion of Jeepneys and Tricycles as one of the forms of transportation in addition to bringing their foods such as Afritada, Letchon Mechado, Adobo, Halo-halo, Sisig, Tinola and Menudo). Buisnesses There are a lot of Buisnesses in the City, including Engineering, Construction, Restaurants, Entertainment, Newspapers, Cinemas, Repair Shops, Video Stores, Radio Stations, Video Game Stores, Arcades, Internet Cafes, Cafes, Tea Shops, Souvenir Stores and others, like Museums. List of Them *Radio Stations **TBD. **TBD. **TBD. **TBD. *Markets *Arcades *Cinemas **Valendrigon Cinema (New Chinatown) *Pizza Shops **Pizza Planet *Restaurants **Unnamed 80s themed Disco Bar 4 Star Restaurant **Unnamed Restaurant **Unnamed Restaurant **Unnamed Restaurant **Unnamed Restaurant *Repair Shops **TBD. *Migalax Pearnaidise - A Mall/Department Store that exists within the City. *Hardware Stores *Engineering Factory Districts *Downtown, Santo Manuelito *Little Tokyo *Civil Central *West Heights *Rizal Street *Old Chinatown *Aguilnaldo Street *Bonifacio Street *Lincoln District *Jose Beach *Silver District *Rock Boulevard *Francis Street *New Chinatown *Marcus Terrace Landmarks and Signature Elements *Golden Heart Bridge - A Rebuilt version of the Golden Gate Bridge. *Cable Cars - These Vehicles remain the same, but they're more revamped to make them slightly more vibrant and advanced. *TBD Bank Building - An Upgraded, Updated and Elaborated Bank Building for the City, complete with different kinds of advanced technologies and competent security. *Santo Manuelito City Hall - A rebuilt, expanded and upgraded version of the San Francisco City Hall, complete with implementing elements from different architecture styles in addition to technologies such as the inclusions of Solar Panels. *Lunarity Fortrisle - A Much more larger yet elaborated, updated, expanded and upgraded version of the Prison, complete with competent Police Officers, SWAT Members and Security Guards. *TBA Rebuilt Version of the San Francisco-Oakland Bridge - a Rebuilt version of the Bridge that is set between the two Cities. Houses *Downtown Santo Manuelito **Cortez Family House - The House there the Cortez family lives. **TBD - TBD. **TBD - TBD. *Little Tokyo **TBD Hotel *Civil Central **TBD Inhabitants *The Cortez Family **Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines *The Mayor *The Elxtremights **Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines **Johen Flomero/Tigraunrey (Occasionally; with his own Apartment/Base that appears within the City) Gallery The gallery page is located right over here. Notes/Trivia *This City is a reworked and revamped version of the setting the creator intended the franchise to be set but later changed because of many reasons to make sure his ideas would be different, like featuring fictionalized versions of New York City such as Gotham and Metropolis from the Batman and Superman comics in the DC Universe. **However, elements from it (particularly from Manhattan and Queens) are still used, albeit downplayed to make it more distinguishable from various cities that went into the Manhattanization craze, like using a wide range of Architectural styles across the World. *The City uses numerous elements and cultures across the World as the creator had researched such as those from Europe (the United Kingdom in particular, along with France, Spain and Italy in particular) and Asia (particularly with Japan, India, Singapore and the Philippines). See Also Other North American Cities within the Miss Philippines and Prime Powerstorm Universe *South Santo Manuelito *Le Toriyama *Sorizather *Nalfaseanne *Kaldentar *Raizinasco *Dusmiha *Sunrindo *Juamirye *Santo Enricidun *El Hanalyari de Rizal * * * Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Settings